trochę inna historia Naruto
by Aolyn
Summary: Czwarta wojna shinobi nigdy się nie wydarzyła. Sasuke to drań jeszcze większy niż w anime. Jak będzie wyglądało życie Naruto? Przekonajcie się sami
1. Chapter 1

Pierwszy rozdział dedykuję Kazbiruk. Następny postaram się wstawić 21 lipca.

* * *

 **Rozdział 1**

Właśnie wróciłem z kolejnej misji sprowadzenia Sasuke do wioski. Nie udała się. Znowu. Skierowałem się w stronę swojego mieszkania. Powinienem w pierwszej kolejności pójść złożyć raport babuni Tsunade, ale nie zrobiłem tego. Nie miałem na to siły ani ochoty. Postanowiłem, że zrobię to następnego ranka.

Przekręciłem klucz w zamku i otworzyłem drzwi. Wszedłem do środka. Pierwsze słowa, które pojawiły się w mojej głowie to 'co za syf'. Nie zwróciłem na to jednak większej uwagi. To nie miało teraz znaczenia. Zgarnąłem rzeczy z jednego kąta i usiadłem w nim. Przysunąłem nogi do siebie. W głowie ciągle miałem wydarzenia sprzed kilku godzin. Zacząłem się zastanawiać nad sensem tego wszystkiego.

Wszystko zaczęło się trzy lata temu, kiedy Sasuke odszedł. Nie. On nie odszedł. Ludzie Orochimaru porwali go i zabrali do swego mistrza.

'Nie może im się udać. Nie pozwolę na to' - Tak wtedy myślałem. Robiłem wszystko, by tak było. Ale wyszło jak wyszło i nic już tego nie zmieni. Pierwsza próba uratowania Sasuke zakończyła się klęską. Po niej następne i jeszcze kolejne. Mimo to nie poddawałem się. Z nadzieją szedłem na każdą akcję tylko po to, żeby ją utracić. Po powrocie, jak tylko wylizałem się z ran, przychodziłem do piątej hokage po kolejną misję sprowadzenia ostatniego Uchihy. Wiele razy próbowała mi odmówić, ale byłem uparty. Zawsze wychodziło na moje. Nie chciała bym uciekł z Konohy i zaczął go szukać na własną rękę, a tak by było, gdyby nie wyraziła zgody na poszukiwania. Wolała mieć nad tym jakąkolwiek kontrolę. Zwykle po misji mieliśmy tylko drobne rany i byliśmy wyczerpani z chakry. Do czasu. Po czterdziestym którymś razie, shinobi zaczęli mieć poważniejsze urazy. Wiele osób miało różne złamania bądź/i truciznę w organizmie. Prawie wszyscy już się poddali. Chyba nikt oprócz mnie nie wierzył, że może nam się udać. Udawali się na te misje tylko po to, by mnie pilnować. Ja wciąż miałem nadzieję. Nadzieję, że w końcu coś się zmieni, że Sasuke powróci. On tego nie chciał. Nie rozumiałem tego i chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem. Już kilka razy posłał Lee, Sakurę, Kibę, Shikamaru i innych na intensywną terapię. Mimo że za każdym razem ranił mnie i moich przyjaciół, ciągle za nim goniłem. Wiedziałem, że to mnie niszczy, że przez to oddalam się od przyjaciół i że przez to nie potrafiłem się już uśmiechać jak dawniej. Więc dlaczego? Dlaczego zawsze, gdy pojawiał się choć najmniejszy trop, pędziłem jak na złamanie karku? Sam już nie wiem, a może jednak wiem, tylko boję się tego przyznać przed samym sobą. Miałem "małą" obsesję. W moich myślach to był ciągle ten sam Uchiha Sasuke, z którym rywalizowałem na każdym kroku i który był moim pierwszym przyjacielem. Nie chciałem przyjąć do wiadomości, że on się zmienił. Aż do teraz. Już chyba nie potrafię o nim myśleć tak jak kiedyś. Nie po tym, co widziałem i co ciągle widzę, gdy zamykam oczy.

 _Wczoraj rano Tsunade wezwała do swojego gabinetu mnie, Asumę, Neji'ego i Ino. Pojawiły się nowe ślady dotyczące stale rozszerzającej się działalności Orochimaru. Nasza grupa miała udać się na zwiady i sprawdzić autentyczność posiadanych przez czcigodną informacji. Jeszcze tego samego dnia udaliśmy się do opuszczonej świątyni znajdującej się na obrzeżach kraju ognia. Po kilku godzinach szybkiego biegu dotarliśmy na miejsce. Zrobiliśmy dwugodzinną przerwę na zjedzenie prowiantu oraz odpoczynek. Następnie poszliśmy przeszukać wnętrze świątyni. W budynku znaleźliśmy wejście do tunelu. Znajdowało się pod głownym ołtarzem. Sprawdziliśmy ten podziemny korytarz. Droga posiadała wiele rozgałęzień. Jedno z nich prowadziło do magazynu ze zwojami, w których opisano zakazane techniki. Spędziliśmy tam ponad godzinę na szukaniu tajnych skrytek. Nie znaleźliśmy ich. Potem sprawdziliśmy pozostałe korytarze. Na końcu jednego z nich były umieszczone drzwi. Otworzyliśmy je i weszliśmy do środka. Znaleźliśmy się w laboratorium. Przeszukaliśmy pomieszczenie. Za jednym z wielu regałów natknęliśmy się na Suigetsu, Juugo, Uchihę i Karin._

 _\- o Sasuke-kun, zobacz, kto postanowił cię odwiedzić – powiedziała (a raczej wypiszczała) ta czerwonowłosa wiedźma._

 _\- Jeszcze się wam nie znudziło ganianie za mną? A może shinobi Konohy nie mają nic lepszego do roboty? - oznajmił brunet głosem pełnym kpiny. Już chciałem mu nagadać, ale ktoś mnie uprzedził._

 _\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie. Nie zawsze gdy się spotykamy, chodzi o ciebie – powiedział Neji_

 _\- Nie? A ja myślałem, że zawsze – odpowiedział Uchiha tym samym głosem co przedtem i zapytał – czyli tym razem nie będziecie próbować sprowadzić mnie do Konohy?_

 _\- Tego nie powiedzieliśmy - odparłem._

 _\- Naruto, tak bardzo chcesz oberwać? - zapytał czarnooki, a we mnie się coś zagotowało._

 _\- Skąd pewność, że to ja oberwę, draniu? - spytałem "troszkę" podirytowany._

 _\- To oczywiste. Zawsze przegrywasz. Jeszcze nigdy nie zdołałeś mnie pokonać, no chyba że w konkursie na głupotę_

 _\- no to trzeba to zmienić – rzekłem spokojnym głosem, choć tak naprawdę ledwie trzymałem nerwy na wodzy._

 _\- Może kiedyś ci się to uda. Obstawiam, że za... nigdy. Ze względu na stare czasy daję wam wybór, albo odejdziecie i już więcej nie wrócicie, albo tego gorzko pożałujecie._

 _\- Sasuke-kun, wróć z nami – wypiszczała Ino._

 _\- Czy to wasz wybór? – zapytał były mieszkaniec Konohy. Po tych słowach wymieniłem spojrzenia z resztą drużyny. W ich oczach widziałem zdecydowanie i determinację. Decyzja zapadła. Wszyscy mieliśmy na ten temat takie same zdanie._

 _\- Zabierzemy cię z powrotem do wioski albo zginiemy próbując – oznajmiłem z powagą._

 _\- Niech i tak będzie. Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu – nie zabijajcie ich za szybko – rozkazał przywódca "Taki", po czym przez krótką na jego twarzy widziałem drapieżny uśmiech. Miałem złe przeczucie._

 _Zaczęła się bitwa. Już pierwsze ataki przedziurawiły sufit. Walka przeniosła się na świeże powietrze. Każdy walczył jeden na jednego: Ino z Karin, Asuma z Juugo, Neji z Suigetsu i ja z Sasuke._

 _Byłem tak pochłonięty tym starciem, że nie zwracałem uwagi na otoczenie i to był błąd. Pojedynek pomiędzy mną a Uchihą trwał pewnie jakieś trzy godziny. Zakończył go kunai rzucony przez jednego z towarzyszy bruneta. Wtedy straciłem przytomność. Obudziłem się w jakimś utrzymanym w ciemnych barwach pomieszczeniu. Chciałem się poruszyć, ale nie mogłem. Ktoś związał mnie liną stworzoną z chakry. Próbowałem się uwolnić za pomocą własnej, ale nie potrafiłem jej wydobyć._

 _\- To na nic – usłyszałem głos Sasuke – Kiedy byłeś nieprzytomny, Juugo założył ci obroże blokującą przepływ chakry._

 _\- Co zrobiłeś innym?! - krzyknąłem._

 _\- Jeszcze nic. Czekałem aż się obudzisz. Skoro już to zrobiłeś, to pora rozpocząć przedstawienie. Na pierwszy ogień pójdzie..._

 _\- co ty kombinujesz, draniu? - zapytałem. Złe przeczucia nie opuszczały mnie ani na chwilę._

 _\- Wybacz Naruto, ale dzisiaj będziesz głównie widzem. Karin, zatkaj mu czymś usta, żeby nie przeszkadzał – czerwonowłosa zatkała mi usta jakąś brudną ścierą. Fuj. - Juugo przyprowadź pierwszą ofiarę – Ten olbrzymi rudzielec skinął głową i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Po kilku minutach wrócił razem z Ino, która była otumaniona. Unieruchomił ją. Następnie zaczęło się piekło. Członkowie "Taki" torturowali ją. Wbijali jej kunai'e w ciało, przypalali ogniem jej twarz, a nawet miażdżyli młotkiem jej palce. To było straszne. Krzyki Ino roznosiły się po całym pokoju (nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby było je słychać na zewnątrz budynku), aż nagle ucichły. Zabili ją. Po kunoichi naszła kolej na Asumę, a po nim na Neji'ego. Każdy z nich był torturowany w coraz gorszy sposób. Chciałem zatkać sobie uszy, by nie słyszeć wrzasków. Chciałem odwrócić wzrok od tego wszystkiego, ale nie mogłem. Nie pozwalali mi na to członkowie "Taki". Kiedy Neji wyzionął ducha, Sasuke skierował twarz w moją stronę i powiedział – I co Naruto, opłacało ci się to wszystko? Opłacało ci się marnować te wszystkie lata? I co będzie dalej? Nadal będziesz mnie gonił? Pozwolisz, by więcej ludzi zginęło przez ciebie i twoje decyzje? - nie odpowiedziałem, ponieważ wciąż miałem zatkane usta. Nawet gdybym mógł mówić, nie wiedziałbym co mu odpowiedzieć. W tamtym momencie nie wiem dlaczego, ale zaczęło mi się robić słabo. Po chwili widziałem już tylko ciemność. Jakiś czas później obudziłem się. Nie byłem już związany. Uwolnili mnie. Szybko ruszyłem w drogę powrotną do domu._

Siedziałem w kącie i rozmyślałem nad tymi wydarzeniami, dopóki nie zasnąłem. Ta noc nie była spokojna. Cały czas dręczyły mnie koszmary. Kiedy już się obudziłem, nie byłem ani trochę wypoczęty. Przebrałem się i poszedłem złożyć raport Tsunade. Nie zjadłem śniadania. Po raz pierwszy nie miałem apetytu.

Kiedy dotarłem przed gabinet hokage, po raz pierwszy zamiast wejść od razu otwierając drzwi na roścież, zapukałem. Odpowiedziało mi ciche jęknięcie. Wszedłem do środka.

\- Naruto, gdzie reszta drużyny?

\- Zaraz ci wszystko wytłumaczę hokage-sama – powiedziałem poważnym tonem. Tsunade chyba wyczuła, że coś się święci, ponieważ miała niepewną miną. Wszystko jej opowiedziałem. Po usłyszeniu raportu, zrobiła mi awanturę na pół wioski i wykopała przez zamknięte okno. Trochę to bolało, ale najgorsze było to, że nazwała mnie bezużytecznym, egoistycznym bachorem, który sprowadza na wszystkich kłopoty i powinien tam zginąć zamiast porządnych shinobi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

Obudziłem się zlany potem. Śniłem o tamtej cholernej misji, na której zginęli moi przyjaciele. Przeżywałem wszystko od nowa. Patrzyłem jak znęcają się nad nimi i nie mogłem zrobić nic. Byłem bezbronny. Nie mogłem się nawet poruszyć. To moja wina, że oni nie żyją. Gdyby nie mój upór to oni wciąż... oni by wciąż żyli. Mogłem coś zrobić. Cokolwiek. Ale skąd miałem wiedzieć, że to się tak skończy? Co ja jestem, jakaś pieprzona wróżka? Nie wiedziałem, że tak wyjdzie. Wiem, że to nie jest usprawiedliwienie, że to wszystko moja wina. Dostałem dość wskazówek. Sasuke, on wiele razy mnie ostrzegał, że tak to się skończy. Nie słuchałem. Sądziłem, że to tylko groźby, które nigdy się nie spełnią. Myliłem się. Przez moją pomyłkę zginęli niewinni ludzie. Jak mogłem do tego dopuścić?

Tego dnia, jak i następnego i jeszcze kolejnego nigdzie nie wychodziłem. Nikt mnie też nie odwiedził. Byłem sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.

Swoje mieszkanie opuściłem dopiero po kilku dniach. Zmusiła mnie do tego zawartość mojej lodówki, a raczej jej brak. Szedłem główną drogą i coś było nie tak. Było za cicho. Rozejrzałem się dookoła. Było wielu ludzi. Większość z nich uparcie milczała. Wśród tłumu zauważyłem kilka znajomych twarzy. Nikt się nie przywitał. Poczułem się jak w przeszłości. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie tym wzrokiem, jakby chcieli mi przekazać 'wynoś się stąd, nie jesteś tu mile widziany, lepiej by było gdybyś nie istniał'. Do tego te szepty. Tak podobne do tamtych sprzed lat, a jednak inne. Teraz doszło do nich 'to ten, którego drużynę zabito. Podobno wrócił bez żadnych ran. Pewnie sam ich wymordował z uśmiechem na ustach, a teraz wymyślił jakieś niedorzeczne wytłumaczenie, cholerny demon. Nie rozumiem jak hokage może trzymać w wiosce takiego potwora'. To tak bardzo przypominało okres mojego dzieciństwa. Do mojej głowy napłynęły wspomnienia, o których tak bardzo chciałem zapomnieć. Wspomnienia i to co teraz odczuwałem zaczęły się mieszać ze sobą. Granica coraz bardziej się zacierała, aż w końcu zniknęła. Już nie wiedziałem co jest rzeczywistością, a co tylko wymysłem. Zatkałem uszy dłońmi, by przestać słyszeć szepty. To nie działało. Jak najszybciej pobiegłem do domu. Byle uciec od tych spojrzeń i od tych raniących słów. Zatrzasnąłem za sobą drzwi i osunąłem się na ziemię. Zwinąłem się w kłębek i po raz pierwszy odkąd nosiłem opaskę ninja, rozpłakałem się. Ryczałem jak mały bachor. Powód? Żaden i jednocześnie wszystko. Moje całe życia. Opłakiwałem swoją przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość. To miały być moje ostatnie łzy przez najbliższe lata. Tego dnia obiecałem sobie coś. Żadnych więcej łez. To była kolejna obietnica, której miałem nie dotrzymać.

Następnego dnia z samego rana wybrałem się na zakupy. Wszyscy starali się mnie unikać. Właściciele sklepów zdawali się mnie przeklinać za to, że akurat u nich musiałem kupić jedzenie lub inne przedmioty potrzebne do życia. Czy wszyscy mnie teraz nienawidzą? Z ponurymi myślami poszedłem do Ichiraku. Tam o dziwo był ktoś, kto nie wierzył we wszystko co o mnie ludzie mówili.

\- Witaj, Naruto, dawno ciebie tutaj nie widziałem. Z tego co mi wiadomo już dawno wróciłeś z misji. Czyżby przestał ci smakować mój ramen? - zapytał właściciel knajpy.

\- Pana ramen? Nigdy. Po prostu ostatnio nie miałem apetytu.

\- Rozumiem. To pewnie przez to, co się stało na misji. Szkoda mi tych shinobi, to dobrzy ludzie byli i do tego tacy młodzi. Mieli całe życie przed sobą. Wiesz, ludzie teraz dziwne rzeczy powiadają. Niby, że ty członków swojej drużyny wymordowałeś, ale ja im nie wierzę. Znam cię nie od dziś i wiem, że z ciebie jest dobry chłopak.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że choć jedna osoba nie wierzy w te brednie – powiedziałem głosem pełnym smutku.

\- Na pewno będzie ich więcej, tylko muszą sobie wszystko poukładać w głowie – pocieszył mnie staruszek z Ichiraku, po czym zapytał – coś zamawiasz, czy przyszedłeś tylko dla towarzystwa?

\- Poproszę podwójną porcję – odpowiedziałem będąc w nieco lepszym humorze.

W knajpce przesiedziałem kilka godzin. Spędziłem cały ten czas na rozmowie ze staruszkiem. Było całkiem przyjemnie. Chociaż przez chwilę mogłem odrzucić od siebie złe myśli.

Zaraz po wyjściu z budynku, oberwałem czymś mocno w głowę. Jak się po chwili okazało, tym czymś była pięść Sakury.

\- Jak mogłeś ich zabić?! To przez ciebie nie żyją! - dziewczyna wyładowywała swoją złość na mnie. Krzyczała i jednocześnie biła mnie. Nie broniłem się. Nie widziałem w tym większego sensu. Jej celne ciosy bolały, ale nie tak mocno jak słowa, które wykrzyczała – To ty powinieneś tam zginąć! Nie Ino, Neji, czy Asuma, tylko ty! - te słowa echem odbiły się w mojej głowie i wyryły się w mej pamięci. Miała rację, a przynajmniej tak wtedy myślałem. Po jakimś czasie coś sobie uświadomiłem. To była misja. Zdarza się, że na misjach giną shinobi i nikt nie ma na to wpływu. Ninja od początku wie jak ryzykowny jest jego sposób życia. Sam wybiera tą drogą. Oni pogodzili się ze śmiercią i nie obwiniali mnie o tamtą sytuację. Widziałem to w ich oczach. Widziałem to w słabym uśmiechu, który posłał mi Neji przed śmiercią. Oni mi wybaczyli. Pytaniem było, czy ja potrafię sam sobie wybaczyć. Na tamtą chwilę odpowiedź brzmiała 'nie'.

Po którymś ciosie zakręciło mi się w głowie. Następnym co pamiętam, była biała sala i uporczywe pikanie pewnego denerwującego urządzenia.

* * *

Rozdział 2 trochę przed czasem ;) nie wiem, kiedy wstawię następny, ale postaram się wyrobić przed połową sierpnia


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

Powoli do mojej świadomości zaczęły napływać dźwięki. Najgłośniejszym i jednocześnie najbardziej denerwującym z nich było uporczywe pykanie pewnego urządzenia. Do moich nozdrzy doleciał zapach charakterystyczny dla pewnego znajomego miejsca. . Powoli otworzyłem oczy. Otaczały mnie białe ściany. Nie miałem już żadnych wątpliwości co do miejsca swojego pobytu. Szpital. Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi?

Chciałem poprawić sobie poduszkę, ale coś m i to uniemożliwiało. Spojrzałem w stronę tego czegoś. Zachciało mi się śmiać. Nie z radości, tylko z... nie wiem nawet jak to ująć. Tsunade wiele razy groziła, że mnie zwiąże, abym nie mógł uciec ze szpitala, ale w życiu nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek dopełni groźby. I to czym? Łańcuchem. Metalowym, zimnym i przede wszystkim ciężkim łańcuchem. Ta kobieta oszalała, już dawno to podejrzewałem, ale teraz mam pewność.

Tylko dlaczego tym razem się tutaj znalazłem? Nie mam pojęcia. Ostatnie co pamiętam, to jedzenie pyszego ramen. Moje marne próby przypomnienia sobie czegokolwiek, co stało się potem, przerwał głos.

\- już się obudziłeś – spojrzałem w stronę źródła tych słów. Wypowiedziała je piąta hokage, która właśnie powoli zbliżała się do mojego łóżka.

\- jak się czujesz? – zapytała.

\- jakby przejechało po mnie stado koni – odpowiedziałem. Wszystko mnie bolało, a najbardziej głowa – jak tym razem się tu znalazłem? Z tego co pamiętam, odkąd wróciłem do wioski, nie dostałem żadnej misji.

\- Shikamaru cię przyniósł

\- a dlaczego?

\- Shikamaru, Kiba i Hinata wracali z treningu, kiedy zobaczyli jak nieprzytomny obrywasz od Sakury. Hinata od razu zaczęła cię bronić, natomiast Kiba dołączył do Sakury. Shikamaru pomógł Hinacie i cię potem przyniósł. O szczegóły musisz jego pytać. Będziesz musiał im podziękować, jemu i Hinacie. Gdyby nie oni, prawdopodobnie byłbyś już martwy. Mimo mocy Kyuubi'ego omal się nie wykrwawiłeś. Coś ty sobie w ogóle myślał?! Dlaczego się nie broniłeś?! Aż tak bardzo chcesz umrzeć?! Zresztą nieważne. Przez tydzień masz zakaz na udział w misjach i nawet nie myśl, że zostanie on złamany – powiedziała poważnie.

\- tak, Hokage-sama. Tsunade, ale wiesz, że nie musiałaś mnie związywać?

\- z tobą nigdy nic nie wiadomo, lepiej nie ryzykować – już miała wyjść z pokoju, kiedy zapytałem:

\- Długo muszę jeszcze leżeć w szpitalu? I może byś mnie chociaż uwolniła z tego ciężaru?

\- Aż tak ci on przeszkadza? Nie jest wcale taki ciężki – to mówiąc zdjęła ze mnie łańcuch.

\- Dla ciebie z pewnością – wymamrotałem.

\- coś mówiłeś?

\- nie, nic.

\- eh... dobra. To możesz już iść.

\- co?

\- słyszałeś. Zmiataj stąd, zanim się rozmyślę – szybko uciekłem z budynku. Uff... jak dobrze, że nie kazała mi tam zostać. Jak ja bym tamto wytrzymał? Nie mam pojęcia, prawdopodobnie zniknąłbym ze szpitala szybciej, niż ramen z mojej miski.

Kiedy szedłem do domu, znów czułem na sobie zimne spojrzenia ludzi. Wracają wspomnienia. Pragnąc pozbyć się uczucia, które zawsze mi towarzyszy przy tych spojrzeniach, przyśpieszyłem kroku. Chciałem jak najszybciej uciec z zasięgu ich wzroku. Po kilku minutach znajdowałem się pod swoim mieszkaniem. Tam czekała na mnie jakże niemiła niespodzianka. Otóż na moich drzwiach widniał wielki, czerwony napis 'morderca'. Nie no, po prostu pięknie! jeszcze tego mi brakowało! Szybko wziąłem się za czyszczenie drzwi. Jakieś cztery godziny się z tym cholerstwem męczyłem, zanim napis zniknął. Po skończonej pracy poszedłem pod prysznic. Potem zmęczony opadłem na łózko. Prawie od razu zmorzył mnie sen.

Obudziłem się wcześnie. Chciałbym powiedzieć, że nic mi się nie śniło, ale nie lubię kłamać. W swoich nocnych marach o dziwo widziałem swoje dzieciństwo, a dokładniej najgorsze momenty z tamtego okresu. Przypomniały mi się też uczucia, które mi wtedy towarzyszyły np. Ból, smutek, odrzucenie. Głównym z nich była samotność. Była ze mną od zawsze. Rzadko opuszczała mnie choć na krok. Przez jakiś czas myślałem, że się jej pozbyłem, że ona już nie wróci. Myliłem się. Teraz znów mnie odwiedziła i to ze zdwojoną mocą. Chyba się od niej odzwyczaiłem. Może powinienem to zmienić, ale nie chcę. Nawet nie wiem czy potrafiłbym to zrobić.

Prawie wszyscy ode mnie odeszli. Został mi tylko staruszek z Ichiraku i... i kto? Czy mam jeszcze kogoś? Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem. Może Shikamaru i Hinata, ale nie jestem pewny. Jak mogę mieć całkowitą pewność, skoro nawet Sakura mnie obwinia.

Przerwałem swoje przemyślenia i spojrzałem na zegarek. Wskazywał... co?! Trzecią nad ranem?! Przecież to jeszcze środek nocy.

Nie próbowałem zasnąć. Nie dałbym rady tego zrobić. Zamiast tego zjadłem śniadanie i poszedłem potrenować. Lubię treningi. Trzeba się na nich skupić, dlatego nie ma na nich miejsca na niepotrzebne myśli. Pomagają choć na chwilę zapomnieć o problemach. Stworzyłem kilkanaście klonów. Jakiś czas temu zauważyłem, że wiedza i doświadczenie, które zdobyły, wraca do mnie. Część z moich sobowtórów miała ćwiczyć taijutsu, inne razem ze mną próbowały stworzyć rasengana jedną ręką. Po kilku godzinach takiego treningu odwołałem klony. Potem wycieńczony straciłem przytomność.

Obudziłem się jakoś koło południa. Byłem głodny, a jak wiadomo człowiek głodny, to człowiek zły, dlatego z prędkością światła znalazłem się w swoim ukochanym Ichiraku. Po przepysznym posiłku (i długiej rozmowie z właścicielem knajpy) wróciłem na pole treningowe. Na początku chciałem sprawdzić swoje postępy przy tworzeniu rasengana. Stworzenie go jedną ręką zajęło mi ponad pół minuty. O wiele za długo. Przez resztę dnia próbowałem przyśpieszyć czas tworzenia tej techniki. Późnym wieczorem wróciłem do domu. Na drzwiach znowu były nabazgrane różne napisy takie jak 'morderca', 'demon', 'wynocha stąd, potworze' itp. Nie miałem siły ich zmywać. Jedyne co chciałem, to znaleźć się we własnym łóżku.

Następny dzień wyglądał podobnie do poprzedniego. Po koszmarach obudziłem się w środku nocy i ruszyłem potrenować. Stworzyłem klony i podzieliłem je na trzy grupy. Pierwsza z nich wykonywała różne ćwiczenia, a potem brała się za taijutsu. Druga miała za zadanie nadgonić braki w podstawowej wiedzy dotyczącej shinobi. Trzecia ćwiczyła kontrolę chakry. W środku dnia szybko zjadłem posiłek, by jak najprędzej powrócić do treningu.

Jestem za słaby. Muszę dużo i ciężko trenować, by stać się silniejszy. Zrobię wszystko, aby chronić przyjaciół. Nie mam zamiaru więcej patrzeć, jak oni umierają. Następnym razem ich ochronię.

Nayakri - dziękuję za Twój komentarz. Dobrze widzieć, że ktoś to czyta :) Naruto raczej do Sasuke nie ucieknie, a przynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie.


	4. Chapter 4

Przepraszam, że stawiam tak późno. Miałam zamiar to opublikować trochę wcześniej, ale wyszło jak wyszło. **Nayakri, Mizerykordia** i **Severina** \- dziękuję za komentarze. Cieszę się, że moja praca nie jest kompletnym dnem :) Jak znajdziecie jakieś błędy, dajcie znać. Postaram się je poprawić. Ostrzegam, że kiepsko ze mną z interpunkcją. Z góry przepraszam za błędy. Następną część nie wiem, kiedy wstawię, ale na pewno jakoś przed połową lutego

* * *

 **Rozdział 4**

Kolejne dni wyglądały podobnie. Wstawałem wcześnie rano, żeby ciężko ćwiczyć do późnego wieczora. Mimo że dopiero niedawno rozpocząłem aż tak intensywny trening, widziałem już efekty swojej pracy. Lepiej panowałem nad chakrą, a rasengana tworzyłem w zaledwie kilka sekund.

Życie urozmaicali mi mieszkańcy wioski. Na drzwiach do mojego mieszkania były powypisywane różne obraźliwe teksty. Zdarzyło się też raz, że tych drzwi w ogóle nie miałem (jedynym plusem tamtej sytuacji było to, że już nie musiałem szukać kluczy). Ludzie codziennie mnie wytykali palcami, ale do tego już się w jakimś stopniu przyzwyczaiłem (lata praktyki robią swoje). Położenie w jakim się znalazłem, byłoby całkiem znośne, gdyby nie dzieciaki, które odkryły nową zabawę. Polegała ona na rzucaniu na rzucaniu niewielkich przedmiotów (zazwyczaj kamieni) w nosiciela demona, czyli mnie. Większość z nich odbijałem, ale część trafiała celu.

Nie rozumiem jak dorośli mogli nie reagować na takie zachowanie. Te dzieciaki mogły komuś zrobić krzywdę! Co sobie one w ogóle myślały?! To niebezpieczne!

Raz jeden z pocisków poleciał prosto na starszą pani. Ledwie udało mi się go odbić. Gdybym spóźnił się chociaż o sekundę, ta kobieta prawdopodobnie oberwała by w oko. Mocno się wtedy zdenerwowałem. Nawrzeszczałem na bachory, a one śmiały się (czy dostanie nagany ode mnie jest na serio takie zabawne?). To wkurzyło mnie jeszcze bardziej. W pewnym momencie cała dzieciarnia odbiegła z tamtego, jakby się tam paliło. Ciekawe dlaczego? No nic. Uznałem, że nie ma co nad tym rozmyślać. Spokojnie ruszyłem w stronę swoich czterech ścian.

* * *

Razem z kolegami braliśmy udział w naszej ulubionej zabawie. Rzucaliśmy w tego dziwnego chłopaka najróżniejszymi rzeczami: kamieniami, sztućcami, podpalonymi zapałkami i wszystkim innym, co mieliśmy akurat pod ręką. Grę wygrywał ten, co najwięcej razy trafił w blondyna. Przegrany (ktoś, kto trafił najmniej razy) stawiał zwycięzcy posiłek. Bardzo zależało mi na nagrodzie, dlatego nie mogłem znowu przegrać. Wziąłem jakiś odłamek skały do ręki, zamachnąłem się i rzuciłem kamyk przed siebie. Niestety nie poleciał tak, jak chciałem. Pech chciał, że akurat obok przechodziła moja sąsiadka. Pocisk szybko zbliżał się w stronę starszej kobiety. Ogarnął mnie strach. Będę miał przerąbane, jeśli kamień zrani panią Lee . Na szczęście w ostatniej chwili coś go odbiło. W następnej sekundzie ten koleś z bliznami na twarzy zaczął drzeć japę na mnie i moich przyjaciół, których rozbawiało zachowanie nastolatka. Moi kompani zaraz wybuchnęli śmiechem. Po krótkiej chwili sam do nich dołączyłem. Doby humor jednak nie trwał zbyt długo. W pewnym momencie oczy tamtego blondyna zabarwiły się na czerwono. Z jego ciała zaczęła wydobywać się chakra, ale taka trochę dziwna. Wzbudzała strach. Sprawiała wrażenie potężnej i śmiertelnie niebezpiecznej. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem czegoś tak fascynują ułamek sekundy zastanawiałem się czy zostać i podziwiać dalej to zjawisko, jednak przerażenie wygrało z ciekawością. Wziąłem przykład z kolegów. Uciekłem.

* * *

Dzień przed końcem mojego "szlabanu" na misje, odwiedziła mnie Hokage. Bardzo zaskoczyła mnie jej niezapowiedziana wizyta, ale bardziej zaskoczyły mnie ślady łez na twarzy sanninki.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytałem zaniepokojony jej stanem.

\- Naruto, musisz odejść – odpowiedziała smutno.

\- To jakiś żart? - zapytałem, choć już znałem odpowiedź. Wystarczyło krótko spojrzeć na kobietę, by przekonać się, że nie kłamie.

\- Przykro mi

\- Dlaczego?

\- Rada starszych chce cię zamknąć w pilnie strzeżonym więzieniu dla najgorszych przestępców. Uważają, że jesteś niebezpieczny, że demon przejmuje nad tobą kontrolę

\- To kłamstwa...

\- Wiem, ale ludzie ich popierają. Nie mogę się sprzeciwić woli ludu. Mam związane ręce. Jeśli zostaniesz spędzisz resztę życia za kratami. Musisz odejść. W tym wypadku ucieczka jest twoim jedynym ratunkiem.

\- Kiedy miałbym to zrobić?

\- Jak tylko zajdzie słońce

\- Tak szybko?

\- Niestety. Musisz stąd zniknąć najszybciej jak się da. Jutro o świcie w twoim mieszkaniu zjawi się ANBU korzenia, aby cię pojmać. Im dalej się znajdziesz wtedy od wioski, tym bezpieczniejszy będziesz.

\- Nie jestem na to przygotowany. Nie mam żadnego prowiantu, a moja broń jest na wyczerpaniu.

\- Już się tym zajęłam – odrzekła podając mi ogromny plecak – Spakowałam ci tam kilka rzeczy, które mogą ci się przydać. Znajdziesz w nim trochę jedzenia, lecznicze zioła i zwoje. Większość z nich zawiera opisane medyczne jutsu. Wiem, że masz w sobie lisa, który cię leczy, ale jego moc nie jest nieskończona. Uznałam, że powinieneś się nauczyć przynajmniej kilku technik.

\- Dziękuję, Hokage-sama – po tych słowach nastała cisza, którą po chwili przerwałem. Musiałem poznać odpowiedź na dręczące mnie od jej przyjścia pytanie - Jak sądzisz, czy jeszcze kiedyś będę mógł tu powrócić?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Na pewno nie w ciągu najbliższych kilku lat – Eh... tego się obawiałem – Naruto, obiecaj mi coś. Obiecaj, że będziesz będziesz do mnie pisać. Chcę wiedzieć, czy wszystko w porządku i jak sobie radzisz.

\- Obiecuję, ale ty też do mnie pisz. Chcę być na bieżąco z tym, co się dzieje w wiosce

\- Jasne. Pamiętaj, żeby nie wahać się prosić mnie o pomoc. Jak będziesz miał jakiekolwiek problemy, daj znać, to spróbuję ci pomóc.

\- Dobrze

Przez kilka następnych godzin razem z Tsunade wspominałem dawne czasy. Pożegnaliśmy się chwilę po czwartej. Blondynka mówiła, że ma do zatwierdzenia jeszcze dużo pilnych dokumentów. Kłamczucha. Dobrze wiedziałem, że poszła topić smutki w sake. eh... zostałem sam w domu. Dopakowałem parę rzeczy do swojego bagażu. Potem na chwilkę przysnąłem.

Kiedy się obudziłem, wszędzie dookoła panował zmrok - _Już czas –_ pomyślałem. Wziąłem swój plecak i powoli ruszyłem w stronę głównego wyjścia z wioski. Nie bałem się, że ktoś mnie przyłapie. Był środek nocy. Wszyscy mieszkańcy już od dawna spali, a strażnicy chyba wzięli z nich przykład. Po przekroczeniu bramy odwróciłem się i spojrzałem w stronę wyrytych w skale twarzy Hokage.

Kiedy byłem młodszy, czasami zastanawiałem się, co by było, gdybym ciekł i porzucił całą tę wiochę w cholerę. Nieraz chciałem to zrobić. Nawet miałem przygotowany odpowiedni ekwipunek. Nigdy nie mogłem się przemóc, aby uciec. Zawsze coś mnie powstrzymywało. Teraz, kiedy musiałem stąd zniknąć, bolało mnie serce. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że być może już tutaj nie wrócę. Kochałem to miejsce. Konoha była moim domem. Może nie zawsze byłem szczęśliwy (właściwie to prawie zawsze towarzyszył mi smutek), ale wiązało mnie z tym miejscem wiele wspomnień i część z nich jest naprawdę. warta zapamiętania. To tutaj się wychowałem, poznałem przyjaciół i to tu po raz pierwszy mnie ktoś zaakceptował. Przez jakiś czas stanowiłem część czegoś ważnego. Byłem członkiem wspólnoty złożonej z mieszkańców wioski. Przez krótką chwilę traktowano mnie jak człowieka, a nie potwora. Czemu to nie mogło trwać wiecznie? Kiedy cały mój świat zaczął się sypać? Po tamtej misji? Nie, to trwało już od dłuższego czasu. Od odejścia Sasuke. Od tamtej pory najmłodszy Uchiha strasznie się zmienił. To już nie jest ta sama osoba co kiedyś. Czemu zrozumiałem to tak późno?

Z zamyślenia wyrwało mnie huczenie sowy. Jak długo byłem nieobecny? Ile minut poświęciłem na bezsensowne wspominanie przeszłości? Nie wiem, ale musiałem już ruszać. Ostatni raz rzuciłem krótkie spojrzenie w stronę Konohy. Potem odwróciłem się i popędziłem przed siebie. Zmarnowałem dzisiaj już wystarczająco dużo czasu.

Przez resztę nocy biegłem bez przerwy. Dopiero w południe zatrzymałem się na półgodzinny postój i znowu ruszyłem drogę. W tamtej chwili miałem tylko jeden cel – uciec jak najdalej i rozpocząć nowe życie z dala od przeszłości.

Przez kilka miesięcy całkiem nieźle mi wychodziło gubienie ANBU. Szkoda tylko, że zawsze wracali. Nigdzie nie mogłem zostać na dłużej, ponieważ prędzej czy później znowu się pojawiali niwecząc moje plany osiedlenia się w stałym miejscu. Mam dosyć życia w ciągłej gonitwie. Potrzebuję odpoczynku, ale wygląda na to, że oni nie spoczną, póki mnie nie dopadną.

Z pomocą Kyuubi'ego (kto by się spodziewał, że zacznę się z nim kiedykolwiek chociaż trochę dogadywać) obmyśliłem plan. Wszystko przygotowałem. Miałem nadzieję, że następne moje spotkanie z elitarną jednostką ninja Konohy będzie ostatnim. Teraz musiałem tylko trochę poczekać...

* * *

-Czemu ten bachor nie może dać się złapać? I tak go dorwiemy, a tak tylko tracimy przez niego siły i nerwy -narzekała zdenerwowana Sowa. Ten stan utrzymuje się już od jakiegoś czasu. Jej zachowanie wkurza mnie. Nie dziwię się, że jest zirytowana. Ma dość tej misji tak jak reszta oddziału,ale to nie znaczy, że musi ciągle marudzić. Ja też jestem nieźle wpieniony, lecz tego nie okazuję na każdym kroku.

Od kilku(nastu) tygodni razem z Sową i Rysiem przebywamy na misji, która polega na złapaniu i przyprowadzeniu do wioski pojemnika dziewięcioogoniastego żywego lub nie. Wiele razy próbowaliśmy to zrobić. Bezskutecznie. To jakieś kpiny! Jak to możliwe, że drużyna ANBU nie potrafi pokonać głupiego piętnastolatka?!

-Przymknij się, wiedźmo- warknął Ryś. Jeny... zapowiada się kolejna kłótnia na poziomie pięciolatków. Czy oni naprawdę nie mają niczego lepszego do roboty?

-Coś ty powiedział, kretynie?

-To co słyszałaś, idiotko

-Palant!

-Debilka!

-Cymbał!

-Świruska!

-Imbecyl!

-Wariatka!

-MOŻECIE SIĘ ZAMKNĄĆ? OSZALEĆ MOŻNA! -zareagowałem. Głowa mnie już boli od ich ciągłych sporów.

-Weź wyluzuj, bo ci zaraz żyłka pęknie

-Stary, Ona ma rację. Uspokój się – ja mam się uspokoić. Ja? Ja jestem oazą spokoju (zazwyczaj), ale oni każdego potrafią wyprowadzić z równowagi. Poza tym od kiedy oni się w ogóle w czymkolwiek zgadzają? Miałem na końcu języka uwagę dotyczącą tego cudu i wypowiedziałbym ją, gdybym nie poczuł znajomej chakry.

-Teraz na serio bądźcie cicho. Wyczułem nasz cel

-Jesteś pewny? -zapytała Sowa

-Jeszcze potrafię rozróżnić demoniczną chakrę od normalnej

-Dobra, chciałam się tylko upewnić

 _godzinę później:_

Od paru minut trwa już walka z nosicielem Kyuubi'ego. Obie strony nie są bez ran. Szala zwycięstwa powoli przechyla się w naszą stronę. Ryś za pomocą katany pozbył się większości klonów, ale widać u niego zmęczenie. Długo już nie pociągnie. Sowa zamknęła naszego przeciwnika w wodnej kuli, lecz niestety udało mu się wydostać. Koniec tego dobrego. Postanowiłem użyć jednej z moich najlepszych technik. Złapałem Uzumaki'ego w wir ognia. Już mu się nie uda uciec. Dla pewności utrzymywałem jutsu jeszcze przez dziesięć minut. Po zakończeniu techniki na miejscu chłopca pozostał tylko popiół

-Misja zakończona sukcesem. Pora wracać do domu.

* * *

Dzięki **Mizerykordia** :) już poprawiłam


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

 _Z punktu widzenia Tsunade:_

Nie. To nie może być prawda.

\- Jesteś pewny? - Nie. Błagam niech odpowie, że nie.

\- Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości. Uzumaki Naruto nie żyje. – Nie wierzę. Kłamie. On musi kłamać. Naruto nie mógł zginąć. Nie on. Wszyscy tylko nie on. To sen. To na pewno tylko zły sen. Wystarczy, że się uszczypnę i zaraz się obudzę.

\- Eee... co pani robi? - Nie działa. Do jasnej cholery, czemu to nie chce zadziałać?!

\- Idź stąd – Lepiej dla niego, żeby szybko odszedł, bo inaczej mogę się nie powstrzymać i go zabiję.

\- Ależ Hokage-sama, jeszcze nie skończyłem zdaw...

\- WYNOCHA MI STĄD! - Wykrzyczałam, uderzając pięścią w biurko. Mebel rozpadł się na dwie części, ale jakoś niezbyt mnie to obchodzi. Spojrzałam prosto przed siebie. Wygląda na to, że członek ANBU w końcu mnie posłuchał i sobie poszedł.

To dobrze. Nie mam teraz ochoty na żadne towarzystwo.

\- Shizune - Powiedziałam do kobiety, która przez cały czas stała koło mojego biurka, a raczej tego co z niego zostało.

\- Tak, Hokage-sama?

\- Przynieś sake – Rozkazałam. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna moja asystentka nie protestowała.

...

* * *

 _Z punktu widzenia ?:_

Od paru dni humorek niezbyt mi dopisywał (czyt. Miałem ochotę zatłuc wszystko dookoła z moją kochaną rodzinką na czele). Musiałem odpocząć od straszliwych stworów (przede wszystkim od wściekłej siostry), dlatego wybrałem się na polowanie do boru, który znajdował się zaledwie kilka dni drogi. Polowanie szło mi nie najlepiej. Nie spotkałem żadnego zwierzaka nadającego się do spożycia (pisklaków nie będę zjadał). Pewnie wszystkie się pochowały ze strachu. Całkiem przyjemnie by się spacerowało, gdyby nie jeden minus.

-Au! Cholerne gałęzie – Właśnie szedłem cudowną dróżką. Po drodze zaczepiałem o niemal wszystkie roślinki, ale to nie moja wina (to spisek! One wszystkie chcą mnie zabić!). Nagle tuż przede mną pojawiła się kłęba dymu, z której wyłonił się człowiek.  
\- Udało się - Powiedział słabym głosem, po czym padł mi u stóp. Dosłownie. Podniosłem go i zabrałem na pobliską polanę. No bo co innego miałem zrobić? Nie zostawię przecież rannego typa w środku lasu, bo jeszcze coś go zeżre albo się wykrwawi, a mnie będą męczyć wyrzuty sumienia (naprawdę wnerwiające uczucie).

Kiedy opatrzyłem rany nieznajomego, a ze względu na ich ilość trochę to trwało (jakim cudem wyglądał, jakby ktoś go obdzierał ze skóry i zrobił z niego żywą tarczę na latające pochodnie, jest dla mnie ogromną tajemnicą), zaczynało świtać. Wygląda na to, że zamiast spać, całą noc poświęciłem na opiekę nad nieznajomym. Ehh... znowu będę miał wory pod oczami... no cóż, mówi się trudno, a skoro słonko wzeszło, to mogę się dokładniej przyjrzeć temu gostkowi. Koleś, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, nie wyglądał na więcej niż trzynaście lat. Był szczupły i niezbyt wysoki. Miał włosy koloru dojrzałej pszenicy, które sięgały mu mniejwięcej do ramion. Tym co najbardziej zwróciło moją uwagę w wyglądzie nieznajomego, były blizny na policzkach. Przypominały mi wąsy jakiegoś zwierzaka. Nie chce mi się zbytnio odwracać od niego oczu, ale jak czegoś zaraz nie zjem, to umrę z głodu.

 _Parę godzin później:_

No ile można spać? Już prawie południe, a dzieciak nadal się nie obudził. Zaczyna mi się nudzić. O, poruszył się. Podniósł rękę i przeciera nią oczy. Jest! W końcu się obudził. Tak długo na to czekałem.

\- Cześć – Chyba dopiero jak się odezwałem, zauważył moją obecność, bo spojrzał na mnie takim zdziwionym wzrokiem. – Wow, jakie piękne oczy – Ups... chyba przez przypadek powiedziałem to głośno, bo gościu strzelił niezłego buraka – Jak się nazywasz?

\- Kim jesteś?- Zapytał. Tylko po co mu ten groźny ton?

\- Pierwszy spytałem.- To ja tu zadaję pytania. Niech wie kto tu rządzi.-Jak masz na imię?

\- Nie powiem

\- Czemu?

\- Bo nie

-To nie odpowiedź

-Innej nie dostaniesz -Eh... uparte dziecko. No dobrze, spróbuję z innym pytaniem

-Gdzie jest twój dom?

-A co cię to obchodzi?

-Twoi rodzice się na pewno się martwią.

-Nie mam rodziców – Odpowiedział bezbarwnym głosem.

-Sorry, nie wiedziałem – Na to chłopiec tylko zwruszył ramionami, jakby go to w ogóle nie obchodziło -Ale twoi opiekunowie muszą się martwić.

-nie mam opiekunów

\- Jak takie małe dziecko może nie mieć opiekunów? -Oj, chyba znowu powiedziałem na głos, coś czego nie powinienem i kolo się wkurzył. Czemu nie mogę się czasem ugryźć w język?

-NIE JESTEM MAŁYM DZIECKIEM! MAM PIĘTNAŚCIE LAT!

-Że co? Myślałem, że masz góra trzynaście. Nie kłamiesz? Na serio jesteś tylko dwa lata ode mnie młodszy?

-Ogłuchłeś? Kim ty w ogóle jesteś i co ja tutaj robię?

\- Możesz mówić mi Ryū. Jesteś tu, ponieważ wczoraj nagle pojawiłeś się przede mną cały pobrudzony krwią i zemdlałeś, a ja WSPANIAŁOMYŚLNIE postanowiłem ci pomóc, i co? Nawet głupiego podziękowania nie dostałem. - Na moje słowa gościu coś wymruczał, ale nie mogłem nić zrozumieć

-Możesz powtórzyć? Niedosłyszałem.

-Przepraszam

-Nic się nie stało, zapomnij o tym... Mówiłeś, że nie masz opiekunów, to gdzie zamierzasz się udać?

\- Przed siebie

\- Nie masz wybranego żadnego konkretnego celu?

-Nie. Chcę tylko uciec jak najdalej od pewnego miejsca.

\- To może pójdziesz ze mną?

-Dokąd?

\- Do miejsca, którego nie znajdziesz na żadnej mapie. Do wioski ukrytej pośród gór.

-Co to za miejsce? Czy to kolejna wioska ninja? - Zdawało mi się, czy w jego głosie usłyszałem niechęć?  
\- Nie jest to wioska shinobi. Tak naprawdę chyba nie można nawet nazwać wioską, co najwyżej jej zalążkiem . Jest to po prostu całkiem nieźle ukryte miejsce stanowiące dom dla tych, którzy z różnych powodów zostali wykluczeni ze społeczeństwa lub po prostu mieli dość swojego dotychczasowego życia. Jest parę osób, które potrafią korzystać z chakry i znają kilka technik, ale większość to zwykli ludzie.  
Wszyscy tam starają się pozbyć wszelkich uprzedzeń. Nieważne kim byłeś w przeszłości. Każdy wybiera sobie nazwę pod którą chce być znany. Ma szanse od nowa wykreować sobie życie.  
-Brzmi jak raj – Powiedział blondyn nieco nieobecnym głosem tak, jakby myślami już się tam znajdował.  
-Ale jeszcze wiele mu do tego brakuje. -Spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem-Zrozumiesz, gdy zobaczysz. Jeszcze jakieś pytania?  
-Tylko jedno, daleko tam?  
-Nie więcej niż tydzień drogi. To jak, zgadzasz się? - Spytałem z nadzieją. Jakoś nie chce mi się tam samemu wracać, a koleś wydaje się w porządku. Mógłby tylko od czasu do czasu się uśmiechnąć, a nie przez dłuższy czas zamiast twarzy mieć maskę bez uczuć. Wierzę, że kiedyś się bardziej otworzy, tylko teraz potrzebuje trochę czasu (no bo kto by od razu zaufał pierwszej lepszej napotkanej osobie?). Oby tylko się zgodził.  
-No to w którą stronę do tej miejscówki?  
-Na zachód – nNastolatek zaczął iść w podany przeze mnie kierunek, a ja się tylko na niego lampiłem

-Idziesz?

-Tak- Odparłem szybko i podbiegłem do niego.

* * *

 _Kilka dni później:_

 _Z punktu widzenia blondyna:_

Ile można gadać? Odkąd tylko wyruszyliśmy w drogę, Ryū cały czas mówi. Jeszcze gdyby chociaż opowiadał o czymś pożytecznym, ale nie. On cały czas ględzi o wszystkim i o niczym. Z jednej strony to jest wkurzające, a z drugiej dobrze wiedzieć, że nie jestem tutaj sam.

Ten chłopak trochę przypomina mi dawnego siebie. Oczywiście nie z wyglądu. Ryū przewyższa mnie o głowę (no może trochę więcej). Czerwone włosy sięgają mu do ramion. Ma podłużną twarz, na której znajdują się oczy w kolorze świeżej trawy. Podsumowując: jeśli chodzi o wygląd zewnętrzny, jesteśmy zupełnie różni. Jednak jest w jego zachowaniu coś znajomego. Cały czas o czymś papla, jakby nie znosił ciszy (a może nawet jej się bał?). Czyżby nie lubił samotności? Może to dziwne, ale wyczuwam w nim coś znajomego. Mam wrażenie, że kiedyś już go spotkałem. Może na któreś misji? Próbuję sobie przypomnieć, jednak im dłużej o tym myślę, tym mniej prawdopodobne się to staje.

* * *

Trochę mi to zajęło. Z góry przepraszam za wszystkie błędy.


End file.
